


Kiss Cam

by BorderJ95



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball game, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: Josh gets caught next to a stranger on Kiss Cam."Better give the people what they want."





	Kiss Cam

Josh had been scrolling through his phone when he heard the roar of applause and chants of, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" He briefly glanced up at the overly large screen and saw his own face staring back. 

His eyes widened and looked to his left, the chair beside him was empty. Tobi, who had dragged him to this damned baseball game, had gone off to buy a hotdog some time ago. 

He glanced to the right and saw a boy who looked to be around his age with blond hair grinning at him. Josh looked back at the screen and shook his head violently. 

"I don't know him!" He tried to be heard over the noise of the stadium. The people just cheered louder, the chanting increased. Josh looked back over at the boy, he had now fully turned towards him and leaned into his personal space.

"Better give the people what they want," the boy said and Josh had barely had enough time to note just how brilliantly blue the others eyes were before the boy pulled Josh in by the back of the neck and connected their lips.

The cries of approval from the crowd increased in intensity as the two boys kissed. Josh was frozen in shock, a complete stranger was kissing him, an attractive stranger for sure, but a stranger all the same.

He didn't know what to do, does he kiss back? What does he do with his hands? He also found himself thinking about the boy himself. The one sided kiss wasn't very intrusive, the hands on the back of his neck weren't forceful and Josh could feel the others smile.

Before Josh could even properly consider kissing back, the boy pulled away. He flashed him a bright smile and glanced at the screen. Josh followed his gaze and saw his own shocked expression. The picture then switched to a new couple who instantly began making out. 

Josh looked back at the boy and noticed he was now watching him, he had also moved one of his arms to be resting around Josh's shoulders. 

"I think an introduction is in order," the boy started. "Hi, I'm Simon."

Josh hesitantly smiled in response. "My names Josh." Simons smile grew.

"Well, Josh, would you like to go out for coffee some time? Or maybe tea? Or whatever you'd like to drink?"

Josh's smile grew more genuine, he let out a small laugh. "Sure, that sounds great."

Later, when Tobi returned he gave Josh a confused look, motioning to the arm around his shoulders. Josh shrugged and Simon grinned at him before introducing himself and filling Tobi in.

Tobi just shook his head and took a large bite out of his hotdog. He scowled.

"What?" Josh asked him.

"Bloody cold, innit."


End file.
